eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Lost Legend of Lavastorm
inside the at | }} Prerequisites *You must be able to speak Druzaic, learned from the quest Words of Pure Magic. *You must be able to speak Goblish, learned from the quest Claiming the Goblish Tongue. *You must be able to speak Krombral, learned from the quest Words of a Giant. Notes *This quest is also part of the Lavastorm Timeline. *You may wish to wait until you are high enough level to do the other Lavastorm heritage quest, Saving Soles, since they share many of the same questing areas. Steps #Obtain 20 shards of the broken goblin table by killing goblins within Lavastorm. #Return to . #Collect 8 goblin banners written in a secret goblin code: #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Najena:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Might:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Ancient Mines:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Krombral:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Nagafen:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of War:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Flame:' #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Marnek:' #Return to . #Visit the 5 locations mentioned in the goblin poem that Fendaris decoded for you: #*'First Stanza': #*'Second Stanza': #*'Third Stanza': #*'Fourth Stanza': #*'Fifth Stanza': #Speak with to find the name of the forgotten Lavastorm Legend. #Find 8 rare rocks from Lavastorm: #*'Metamorphite:' mined from #*'Flame Licked Diamond:' mined from #*'Molten Fragmite:' dropped by around #*'Noxious Pearl:' dropped by around #*'Basalt Turquizite:' dropped by around #*'Globule Rose:' dropped by around #*'Dormizite:' dropped by around #*'Bouldering Heart:' dropped by around #Return to Bunglegreeder who instructs you to search for information about King Tranix. #Speak with in the library of the . #* Upon entry to the Temple, follow the right wall to get to the library. Most mobs in the Temple do not see invis, so that can also be a help. #Seek out the bones of the ten Knights of Flame that were sent out across the Shattered Lands: #*''See the talk page for more detailed information.'' #*'Narisin:' #**This is reached via an underwater cave in the pond within Windstalker Village. #*'Desdarn:' #*'Weldin:' #**This is reached via the roekillik caves whose entrance is at #*'Hogosh:' In one of the bear caves. #*'Karysin:' #*'Jartellin:' #**This is reached via the lamia cave whose entrance is at #*'Edgarin:' #*'Mortanis:' #*'Liantis:' #*'Usalin:' #Take the dead knights' bones to the in the . #Speak once again with in the library of the Temple of Solusek Ro. #Hail the Tome of Tranix lying on the table a few steps away from Tomekeeper Sunto. #Enter and examine the chest in the Chamber of the Speaker of Fates at . #*''Note: The quickest way is to take the teleport to the Chamber of the Speaker of Fates which is near the zone entrance at . However if doesn't work unless you've previously visited the Chamber of the Speaker of Fates and stood on the receiving teleport at .'' #*'Warning:' If the Speaker of Fates or his placeholder is up, DO NOT KILL HIM, as he is needed for the following step! #*Navigating Solusek's Eye can be overwhelming. Refer to the walkthrough for directions. #Gather four circlets by killing: #* or his "placeholder" : . He is in the same room as the chest. #* or his "placeholder" : . He is on the same level as the chest. #* or his "placeholder" : . Bit of a run. You have to take elevator down 2 levels, then another elevator up one level. #* or his "placeholder" : . Best to do this last as it's relatively near the zone in. Evac or potion of escape gets you nearby. #Return to the chest in the Chamber of the Speaker of Fates at . #*''Note: Quickest way is to return to near entrance and take the teleport to the Chamber of the Speaker of Fates at .'' #*After this step you can return to and inform him of your success for a unique dialog. Rewards *Crown of King Tranix * L